


Any Different

by emma96



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma96/pseuds/emma96
Summary: On a surprisingly cold afternoon, Liz confesses to Chryssa that she hadn't always been the girl everyone thought she was. Literally.





	Any Different

Liz sighed and pulled her scarf a little bit tighter around her neck. It was not a great day. But, on the other hand, Liz was actually kinda glad it was super cold instead of super hot that day. And she was going home too, so she didn't really complain much. She let out another breath. It came out as a small, white cloud and disappeared. She shook her head. It was the afternoon! How could it still be **that** cold. Liz and her friends didn't even live in that cold of an area.

Suddenly, Liz heard quick and loud footsteps coming towards her. Concerned, she didn't start running, instead she tried to keep her composure while she continued to walk. Well, she did for, like, 5 seconds. Before she knew it, she was gripping the straps of her light pink backpack to hold it in place while she sprinted away from the mysterious person behind her. But she didn't prove to be fast enough to get away since the person grabbed either side of her backpack with both hands before pulling, causing Liz to get pulled back into the arms of... Chryssa?!

"Shit," Liz said, pulling away to stand in front of Chryssa, who had been laughing her ass off. But she seemed to stop when she heard Liz swear. Chryssa crossed her arms and smiled at Liz. 

"Damn," Chryssa chuckled."Guess I got you good, huh?" But Liz wasn't really paying attention to what Chryssa said. She was more focused on just Chryssa in general. Liz had found herself getting distracted a lot by Chryssa. Especially today. Her dark brown hair was tied up in it's usual bun, but a few curly strands had escaped. Some were short and were barely noticeable, but a couple of long ones were touching Chryssa's face. Speaking of Chryssa's face, Liz had always thought it was a pretty one. Of course any racist or just super stuck up person would say Chryssa wasn't anything special, but Liz knew that they knew that they were just wrong and jealous.

Who wouldn't be? Not only did they not have a face like Chryssa's, but they didn't have an amazing body or personality like Chryssa's. Strong and beautiful were definitely great words to describe Chryssa's body. She was clearly stronger than 75% of the boys at their school, maybe more. And Chryssa's jokes and sense of humor was more than fart noises and 'your mama' jokes. And unlike a few of the people Liz knew and sometimes chatted with, Chryssa could actually take a joke.

Huh. When was Liz so smitten with Chryssa? It wasn't the biggest surprise to Liz herself that she was falling for a girl. But she would have never seen herself falling in love with the taller girl in front of her, despite Liz loving everything about Chryssa.

"Hello?" Liz was snapped out of her thoughts by Chryssa snapping her fingers so close in front of Liz's face that she completely jumped away from Chryssa instead of just flinching like Chryssa probably expected her to.

"Ah, sorry. Hey, can we talk," Liz said, her palms becoming somewhat clammy despite the wind blowing past her and Chryssa. Chryssa raised a brow at how nervous Liz seemed. Liz herself was surprised since she was usually able to keep her cool when she was scared or nervous even though people who knew her well, such as Chryssa, could always tell when she was nervous regardless. Despite seeming confused, Chryssa nodded and walked past Liz, grabbing her sweaty hand as she did so, much to Liz's surprise. But she really liked it. Chryssa's hands were larger than her own, and were somewhat callused. But, unfortunately, the hand-holding gesture seemed to be Chryssa's way of getting Liz to start walking alongside her. So as soon as Liz was walking slowly with Chryssa, her hand was released. Shit, maybe it was actually her sweaty palm!

"So, the thing is," Liz began, wanting to get it over with."Uh, so, for one thing, I think girls are hotter than boys." Chryssa giggled as soon as the words left Liz's mouth. Liz sighed. Was that too straight forward. 

"I mean," Chryssa shrugged."You're on point with that." Liz looked up thoughtfully at Chryssa. Did she know that Liz meant that in a very, uh, homo way?

"I remember wanting to kiss this one girl who almost looked like you when I was a freshmen," Liz gasped and stared up at Chryssa, who looked somewhat upset now."Except...she was, like, the complete opposite of you. She didn't have good intentions, no matter what she did. I don't know how I started crushing on her, but believe me I regret it."

Liz gaped at Chryssa for the longest time while still walking, almost tripping over a crack in the sidewalk. Chryssa let out a nervous laugh.

"Is that not what you meant-" Chryssa began to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Liz.

"No! That's _exactly_ what I meant," Liz cried."You're a..." Liz trailed off. Despite being a lesbian herself, she couldn't bring herself to say the word. On one hand, there was on one really around, so they didn't have worry about anyone bullying them or telling their school. But on the other, Chryssa could've been bi or pan or something for all Liz knew. She didn't want to assume. But Chryssa just shrugged and nodded.

"A lesbian," She smiled."Yeah, you can call me that." Liz nodded slowly, trying to hide the smile on her face. But the smile faded. Being a lesbian wasn't the only thing Liz had wanted Chryssa to know about her. 

"This is your house, right?" Panic rose in Liz's chest as Chryssa pointed at her house. Not because her family was homophobic. They actually didn't seem to care too much for LGBT+ topics, but at least they were somewhat accepting towards LGBT+ people. They were especially accepting of the fact their son was now their daughter.

"Stay for a while?" Liz grabbed Chryssa's hand after secretly wiping her hands off on her jeans. Chryssa noticed the worry that had once again crossed Liz's face. But she didn't comment on it. Instead, she gave a laid-back nod of her head and let Liz lead her inside her house. Liz tried to lead Chryssa past her parents and her brother unnoticed, but that didn't work. Instead, Liz sat curled up in a ball while her mother talked to Chryssa, seeming excited and commenting that Liz had never brought friends over and that Chryssa was the first. Typical parents embarrassing their kid.

30 minutes later, Liz collapsed onto her bed after taking her hair out of it's braids while Chryssa glanced around her room. After that, she laid down on Liz's bed next to her. Liz blushed and looked away, cuddling her cute, cat plushy. But she eventually swapped it out for a one her living and breathing cats after she slipped out Liz's closet where she had been hiding and then hopped onto Liz's bed. Chryssa smiled and lightly touched the cat's crooked tail.

"You like animals," Chryssa asked. Liz nodded and rolled over slightly to look at Chryssa, still holding her cat in her arms.

"Of course," Liz smiled, stroking her cat's thick and soft fur."Who doesn't?" Chryssa smiled and shrugged before lightly patting the cat's back. The cat didn't seemed to mind, but she also seemed to get bored quickly. She slipped out Liz's arms and hopped down to ground, where she greeted a somewhat similar looking cat with a purr after he had slipped in through Liz's slightly ajar door.

"Huh," Chryssa sighed."That was a short friendship." Liz giggled before feeling somewhat bold. She cuddled closer to Chryssa. Liz was laying on her side while Chryssa laid on her back. So when she moved closer, Liz's knees were touching Chryssa's leg. As if Liz wasn't worried enough about that, but her head was also laying on Chryssa's outstretched arm. Chryssa didn't seem to mind at all, thankfully. Liz sighed, realizing how badly she needed to get it off her chest. If Chryssa didn't mind Liz being a lesbian, surely she wouldn't mind if...

"Did you know that I switched between baseball and softball," Liz asked, feeling relieved when Chryssa just shook her head with a look of wonder on her face."Well, I did. I, uh, I thought it was weird being on a baseball with a bunch of boys because of..."

"Because of..." Chryssa said teasingly, turning her head to look at Liz. Chryssa probably thought Liz felt weird being a girl on an all boys team. That was part of the truth. Liz made a noise of nervousness that made Chryssa laugh softly.

"I transitioned to softball because I had just finished transitioning in general," Liz sighed, wondering if Chryssa knew what she meant."Basically, I-"

"You were uncomfortable," Chryssa said quietly."Since you weren't a boy anymore, but you were still on a boy's team?"

"Yeah, something like that," Liz said, feeling relieved that Chryssa wasn't making the **hugest** deal of it."There are more reasons. But I guess you're right. It just felt weird, y'know?" 

"Really," Chryssa asked, a look of confusion on her face. Liz sighed. Of course Chryssa wouldn't feel weird if she was a trans girl on a team of guys. **Cisgender** guys. Chryssa was so brave. She may or may not have cared if they even found out she was trans. Meanwhile, Liz may have stopped playing sports altogether. She **would** have at least. Even though she didn't tell many people she was trans, she was pretty proud nowadays and would never stop playing baseball for anyone. But back then, she may have quit. Until...

"I found out you liked baseball, so I started playing it again," Liz said softly, earning a look of shock from Chryssa."Before I transitioned, I'd only ever seen one girl play baseball and she was super cool, but then I saw you play too. You were brave and badass and you inspired me. So, thanks for that."

Chryssa chuckled and tucked a lock of hair behind Liz's ear. Liz blushed and stared at Chryssa nervously.

"So, you don't think I'm weird," Liz whispered."Gross or different?" Chryssa frowned and rolled over so that she was completely laying on her side, facing Liz. She reached up and touched her cheek lightly. Liz reluctantly looked Chryssa in her eyes.

"Liz," Chryssa began."You're not gross. You're a really pretty cat lady whose not afraid to do what and who you love! Including baseball. And girls. And that's amazing. People just don't know that yet. You're not different either. You're genuinely kind, talented, friendly, family **and** friend oriented all rolled into one. There are people who have traits like that, but they don't have all of them at once. So, you may be rare, but you're not any different. Me and you, though, we're definitely weirdos. But at least we can own it."

Liz giggled and wrapped her arms around Chryssa. Even though it was cold outside and somehow even more cold in Liz's house, Liz didn't feel cold. She felt a strange warmth. She didn't mind the warmth at all. If she was being honest, she liked it. But she couldn't help but wonder- No. She couldn't help but hope that Chryssa felt it too.


End file.
